N.I.G.G.A.S.
"N.I.G.G.A.S." is the twelfth track on Nicki Minaj's first mixtape, Playtime Is Over. The song features guest vocals by singer Angel DeMar. Lyrics Nicki Minaj: This is for my niggas that did bids All of my niggas that's doing time for some shit that they ain't did This is for my niggas that wild out All of my niggas that ride out All my niggas that hide out. This is for my niggas that buy weight niggas that leave on Monday, come back on a Friday This is for my niggas that get high All of my niggas that get by All my niggas that get fly This is for my niggas that cop Dutches All of my niggas throwin' it up on their bikes and pop clutches This is for my niggas that don't snitch All of my niggas that don't bitch All my niggas that tore fifths. This is for my niggas that don't cry All of my niggas that don't smile All my niggas that don't lie. This is for my niggas that take care all of they kids order some bids and take 'em to daycare. This is for my niggas that don't settle All of my niggas that push pedals All my niggas with gold medals. This is for my niggas that play ball Niggas that wanna get in the game so they niggas can cake off This is for my niggas that gave up All of my niggas that's laid up And ya mind is made up. This is for the borough of Sean Bell (Rest in Peace) All of my niggas with strong will All my niggas that gone kill. This is for my niggas that stand up All of my niggas that's gone fight All my niggas that man up. This is for my niggas with big dreams All of my niggas in sick jeans That be spittin' they sixteens. This is for the Tims n This is for the Brims n This is for the Trims n This is for the rims n This is for the kings n This is for the bosses This is for the blings n Niggas in the porsches This one's for Malcolm This one's for Martin Wish I coulda thanked them Look what they started This is cuz I'm tired of losing (tired of losing) Even if my music is crack Guess I'm tired of using It's like I'm tired of rapping it I ain't even ratchet I'm tired and I'm asking 'am I ready for the rapture'? see I'm just a little girl Caught in a mixed up world Shoutout my girls that be callin' me sister girl All of you silence For all of this violence For all of my mens that's locked in the pens and trapped in the silence Angel DeMar: I see you I see you I see you I see you I see-e-e you I see you I see you I see you I see you I see-e-e you Hold on (I see you) Hold on Hold on Hold on Hold on Hold on Hold on Hold on Keep tryin' Kee-eep Try'in... ... Music Video # https://youtu.be/j7w26LXTqjk Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Videos Category:Playtime Is Over Category:2007